


This is not a conversation, this is a do or die situation

by alternateevak



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, Multi, Okay but this is gonna be lit, alternate universe - descendants, prince/villian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. Big cake.or the disney decendants au nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters not finished at all i accidently pressed publish

**Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood, no magic, no wi-fi, no way out. Or so i thought.**

"They say i'm trouble, they say im bad they say im evil and that makes me glad" Isak sang, a smirk on his face after finishing tagging a wall the words "long live evil". He barged into the shoulder of someone else and didn't care that they woul be pissed because he literally owned this place.

"A dirty no good down to the bone your worst nightmare can't take me home" Mahdi kinda sung.

"So i got some mischief in my blood, Can you blame me? I never got no love" Jonas sung, walking along a table where about 30 people were trying to eat. The delights of the sile.

"They think i'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless. Misunderstood" Magnus practically yelled, taking a mans scarf and a little girls apple in the proccess.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all, welcome to my wicked world. Wicked World" Jonas and Isak sang whilest walking to the town where the 4 boys would all meet without realising.

"I'm rotton to the core, rotton to the core. I'm rotton to the core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the ked next, like the kid next dorr. I'm rotton to the core, i'm rotton to the i'm rotton to the core" All 4 boys sang together, laughing while just genuinley causing a rukus in the town cntre. Pulling peoples washing down, destroying their stalls. Isak couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their facs. They were pissed of but it was just so funny to him. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he honestly couldn't care less. TAll four would in the street together and little boy was sat in the a trolly type thing being pulled along by what he assumed was his mother. He was eating a lollipop and Isak couldn't resist pulling the lollipop out of the boys hands and turning to his friends in victory. They all laughed a long with the purple haired boy.

That was until they went silent.

Isak knew exactly who was stood behind him. He turned on his heals slowly and saw the two guards who always seemed to walk around with the only person who had more power over him in the whole of Isle of the lost. He sighed but smiled anyway, not wanting anyone to suspect how much his motehr intimidated him.

"Mother" He said, a nod of the head. She pushed through the 2 guards coming face to face with the purple haired boy. "Stealing candy are we?" He rememerbed the arm he had raised with the lollipop dangling out of it. He slowly dropped his hand by his side and raised his eyebrows.

"It was from a baby?" He sad, hopeful his mum would be happy about this. When she smiled and dragged him forwards a little more. She had an evil look on her face.

"Thats my boy!" She exclaimed, letting her sons arm go. Isak let out a sigh of relief. "You still could be doing better though" She carried on, causing Isak to have to hold a sigh in."When i was your age i was destroying kingdoms!" She said, the same as she always did. The boy sighed and mouthed the words she said. He knew them so well by now. She'd always be lecturing him on how he should be finding a way into Aurodon so he could destroy the kingdom with his mother and they could rule the world.

Isak wanted to rule the world, but with his friends not his mother.

His mother was a perfectionist and Isak was one of her projects.

"Oh and also

 

 

 


	2. don't you wanna be evil like me, don't you wanna be bad

"I have news!" Isak's Mother mused. Isak stood with his hand on his hip and rolling his eyes as his mother walks forwards and places a hand on the small of back pushing him forwards slightly as they walked. His friends followed and as did his motehrs guards. "You and your friends have been selected to go to Auradon and attened Auradon prep until further notice" She said gleefully. The guards had now migrated to being behind Isak's friends so they could stop them from running from the situation they were going to be in.

"Mom, i'm not going to some boarding school where everyone are rissy pink princesses" Isak complained to his mother before turning to his friends for help.

"and Perfect Princes. Ugh" Jonas said, leaning back over-dramatically and placing a hand over his head and then decidedly started to day-dream about the Princes at Auradon prep. Isak rolled his eyes and turned more towards Mahdi and Magnus.

"Yeah, and i don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather, you feel me?" Mahid said, looking down at his jacket and then messing with his almost completley leather outfit. Isak hated to admit it but at this point he was hoping and praying that Magnus of all people could persuade his mother that they wouldn't go because in Isak's mind their reasons were valid and he knew that none of them would fit in there. It was completley unfair.

"I reas somwhere that they allow dogs in Auradon." Magnus starts, his eyes widening in genuine fear "Mom said they're rabid pack animals that eat boys that don't behave" He finishes shivering. Mahdi then snuck up behind him and yelled 'woof', causing Magnus to jump in fear and Mahdi to burst into a fit of laughter. Isak rolled his eyes and turned to face his mom , his hands back on his hips.

"Yeah, mom we're not going" Isak empthasized. His mother was still smiling however at her son and Isak couldn't understand why.

"Oh you're thinking small pumpkin, it's all about world domination" His mother said rubbing her hands together and starting to walk in the opposite direction "KNUCKLEHEADS" She yelled and her guards barged past and followed her upstairs. Isak threw his head back in annoyance and rolled his eyes yet again at his friends. "Isak!" His mother sang as she walked into the building. Isak and his friends followed her upstairs like they were also her Knuckleheads. She's always treated Isak that way.

"Is your mom really going to make us do this?" Jonas said, loking at his refelction in the mirror infront of him. He messed with his curls and didn't even look in Isak's general direction. Isak smiled and shook his head at his friend.

"I really hope not" Isak said as they finally walked into the upstairs room.

"You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand" Isak's mother said still smiling, making her way towards the higher part of the upstairs area. It was only a step higher. "Easy Peasy" She finished turning to face Isak who stood annoyed at the bannister, arms folded looking up at his mother.

"Whats in it for us?" Isak aske, turning to face his friends who were stood behind him once again, paying attention to the conversation with their full attention.

"Matching Thrones. Hers and Hers Crowns" His motehr droaned on. Magnus stepped forward a little with a slight confused look on his face.

"I uh.." He satrted and Maleficent looked his way "I think he meant us?" She beconed for Isak to take another step forward. He did and placed his folded arms on the bannister.

"It's all about me and you baby" She said. "Don't you like watching innocent people suffer?" She questioned and Isak thought well of course. He thought there was something wrong with someone if they didn't think that watching someone cry when you caused it wasn't funny.

"Well duh of course. Who doesn't?" He said, confused his mother even asked the questione. He beconed for his friends again who nodded along with what he said. Isak shrugged at his mother.

"Well then get me that wand and you and i can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil at my will-"

"Our will!" The evil queen shouted from across the room.

"Our Will. Our Will." My mother corrected herself but Isak knew she didn't mean that. All she wanted was power and glory for herself, she is the evilest villian of them all afterall. His motehr clicked causing Isak to look back in her direction. "And if you refuse you are grounded for the rest of your life, mister" She finsihed.

"What..Mom!" He exclaimed but his mother sqeezed her fingers together to tell Isak there wouldn't be anotehr word about it. He rolled his eyes and gave up. "Fine. Whatever."

 


End file.
